Discorded of my Own: The Adventures of Chaotic Collage
by CoolCuttz
Summary: While Discord was imprisoned in stone, he secretly created. 700 years ago, he created Chaotic Collage, or CC, his first living creation: a strange mare with powers like his! Right before he was frozen once again, he teleported CC to Equestria! Will she be able to make friends for the first time EVER & learn more about this new world? Rated KPLUS. No cussing/inappropriateness!
1. Prologue (Intro)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or its characters. The rightful owners of it and its rights are Lauren Faust and HASBRO**®**. The only thing I own is my OC and this story.**

**YES! This is my first fanfic I've ever written and publish online! *Confetti magically appears out of nowhere* I'm super excited about this! This is a fanfiction about Discord, or more specifically, something he created. I know, not new, but I decided to write about him since he's pretty much my favorite character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My OC is even loosely based around the creation of Screwball, or how she's a part of him. **

**Anyways, I hope this strikes your fancy. I might do another version of this storyline in the future! ^-^ Enjoy!**

Prologue

Darkness.

That's what I remember at the beginning of my life. Floating in the depths of soundless black.

Then light. A light at the end of a tunnel.

Light that was so beautiful it brings me to tears when I remember it. It was growing bigger, and bigger, until it filled my vision with an almost blinding white.

Suddenly, it was land. A pink sky, blue-and-teal checkered grass. A tall fushia tree with mint-colored leaves. Then I looked up, seeing his face. Daddy's face. A head with closed eyes, almost as if he was waiting for a surprise. I stared at him for a few seconds, not daring to make a peep. Then, a wide, crazy grin crept onto his face. He picked me up, and twirled around with me in his arms, laughing happily. I began to laugh along with him. He held me out until I was in his full view, then he opened his eyes and instantly, his smile disappeared. The smile I had vanished, too. He said something out loud that I couldn't understand. and I scrunched up my nose in confusion. Then he shook his head, and began talking nonstop, his smile returning to his face. I felt like everything was better, so I instantly began to giggle. We played all day, and when night fell upon us, he sang a beautiful song that lulled me to sleep on my own cloud. It was possibly the best day of my entire life.

It's been about 700 years since that happened. I've been hidden for as long as I can remember. So many things have taken place through the years, but what happened recently will forever change my life.

My name is Chaotic Collage, but I've been called CC for my entire life. I'm technically 700 years old, but I'm the size and mind of a 14 year old. I am the first living creation of Discord, my daddy. He was free from his stony prison almost 3 days ago. And before he was frozen again, I was teleported to this world by his mind. I'm in a place I never knew about, and coming out of the shadows for the first time, finding living things that look just like me.

And my first place to go is to the home of the creatures who froze my daddy in stone.

A place called Ponyville.

**I hope that was something that hooked you in! I'm sorry this was so short. I just wanted it to be an opener and not go into too much detail. That's what the next chapter will do. Rate and review, please! I want this to become an AMAZING story! Tell me how to make it better; I'll be **_**super**___**grateful. Anyways, see you all on the next page!**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or its characters. The rightful owners of it and its rights are Lauren Faust and HASBRO**®**. The only thing I own is my OC and this story.**

***Looks at story stats***

**Me: *humming* "Hmmmhmmmm hmm- wait wha-? *jaw hits the floor* I posted this a few days ago and it already has fans!? WOW!"**

**Thank you guys SOOOO much for already reading this and favoriting it and EVERYTHING! I'm SUPER motivated now! *grabs a party shaker and a party hat and CELEBRATES!* Anyways, there's a few things I wanted to say before we move on.**

**First, I was thinking about this and the story line, and I'm probably going to write the story a bit differently than I normally do. Basically, I don't exactly have a story plot all planned out, because that usually takes me 1-2 months to write. Instead, I'm just going to write the story as it goes. No story lines, plots, anything like that. That way, I'll be able to create interesting plot twists and such as the story moves along, and sometimes one story will affect the other.**

**Another thing, this is the first fanfiction I've written that's being published. So I'm sorry and please bear with me, because I'm still learning the ins and outs of extreme writing.**

**Anyways, enough dawdling and stalling. ONTO THE STORY! Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 1

I remember Daddy telling me how I was made. It was over 700 years ago. After Daddy was turned into a frozen statue, he was moved to a garden in a place called 'Canterlot'. He was brushed off as a fairy tale, as if he were a mere figment of imagination. He lived in his form for almost 1000 years, being gawked at as crazy, mean, and cruel for ruining their peaceful world.

I don't think Daddy is like that.

He told me what _real _draconequui are like. Watching the world go by, waiting for that one moment to strike and destroy, and to rule over a broken world with an iron whatever-it-was-they-had-instead-of-a-hoof.

All he ever wanted to do was make the world he lived in fun for him and his neighbors. He would never harm a hair on another living thing.

While being paralyzed in stone, he was able to eject his consciousness from his prison, and fly through the world as if he had wings. He flew to a corner of the world that nobody, even Christhoofer Columbus or any great explorer ever found, and he created. He created his favorite thinking tree, a chaosberry tree. He created a cotton candy cloud that created his favorite drink: chocolate milk. And he created me.

He told me a secret: he always wanted a friend, or a child, even. That's one of the main reasons why he created me. He also wanted to push the limits of his powers, only being able to materialize things that didn't live, save his thinking tree. He didn't know how complicated a living thing like me was, so that's why I was... imperfect, so to say.

He said he always wanted to meet someone who's favorite color was blue. He wanted me to be a tomboy. He also wanted me to have hooves, which for some reason, others didn't have. He wanted me to love art, and music, and technology that ponies would have (Daddy created the telephone, but made up Alexander Graham CowBell to invent it instead of him.). And he wanted him to be a part of him.

So, after 2 months of tireless work, that's where I came from. He made me so I'd age the same as a draconequus: about 50 pony years for 1 draconequus year. And he gave me something I am eternally grateful for: a part of his powers. I'm able to do things that other ponies can't do, like giving myself pets and candy, change how I look, and many other things, like one time I created a house that was bigger on the inside!

But there was one thing that Daddy knew forever that would always set me apart: my eyes.

Remember when I told you about the day I was made? And when Daddy was twirling me around, then he looked at me and stopped smiling? He did that because he saw my eyes. They're... not normal, so to say. They, um... don't have... pupils. They're just bright, almost neon green eyes with no black in them. He still doesn't to this day know why I can see with no pupils. But I don't question it.

Anyways, I should probably tell what I look like.

I'm just about under the normal height of an adult pony, because I'm technically 14 years old, or an adolescent. I have hooves, and the fur hanging over them is zigzagged. My fur is the color of the sky on a cloudless summer day, and my hair has two colors: dark navy and basic blue. My hair is a bit funky, yet cool. It's like bending your fingers and setting them up as a staircase for dolls, then coloring the tips primary blue, I guess, but then again I'm not good at describing shapes. My tail reaches almost to the middle of my back legs, and it's flat.

I don't have a cutie mark, and Daddy said I probably won't, because I wasn't made like other ponies. Ever since Daddy told me what a cutie mark was, I've always wondered how it felt to get it. Sad? Happy? Like you've gone swimming in clouds? Being proclaimed King of the Walruses?

Oops! Sorry... I tend to do that, going off topic or making up the most random thoughts for something.

But enough about that. I have to tell you about the day my life was turned around.

* * *

Daddy wasn't visiting Chaosopia (that's what we named it one day) for almost 3 days now, and this hasn't exactly happened before. I was pacing in front of my house, waiting for him to show up.

_'Where are you, Daddy?' _I wondered. He promised about 400 years ago that he would NEVER be late to play.

I've been keeping myself entertained by expanding or renovating my house. Other times I'd practice my magic, and lately I'd been working on a picture of him and me that I'd hang up in my house. I practiced my voilalin (a violin with 7 strings), and my guitar with my hooves and my magic. I materialized different things to play on: a playground with clouds as slides. A chocolate milk pool, a garden with lots of animals. But nothing was the same as playing with Dad.

I rolled his last visit in my mind.

* * *

***flashback***

He showed up on time. Actually, earlier than usual, which happens most of the time. I was sleeping on my cloud in my room, upside down and mounted to the ceiling, like normal.

He tiptoed into my room, wearing bunny-soft pink slippers to be safe. He dematerialized his legs and arms, slllooowwwwlllyyy slithering towards my bed. He bit his goat lip as he brought his arms and legs back, beginning to lean over my bed with a mask of a clown and a feather duster.

But I had the upper eagle claw.

"SURPRISE!" I yelled, coming out from under my cloud, diving right into him. I materialized flying feathers around me, tickling him until he couldn't breathe and tears streamed out from his eyes.

"HAHAHAhahhahhaaha-STOP IT, CC-hehehehe! HehehHEY! I s-s-said STOP I-I-I-IT-hahaha!" He managed to sputter from his deathtrap of laughter.

"Okay!" I said, instructing the feathers to blend together to make a chicken. It clucked around, then layed an egg made of tree bark and grape soda.

"Well done, my chaotic blossom! I almost had my wings scared off of my back!" he said, his bird and bat wings falling off of him and hitting the floor with a CLANG. He bent over to pick them up, only to have the chicken come and peck his face in affection.

"Alrighty, little bird, how about _you_ pick them up?" Dad asked the chicken. The chicken clucked and began pecking at his wings, causing Dad to wiggle around in discomfort.

"Hey, heyhey HEY! I said _pick_ them up, not _peck_ them up!" Dad yelled at the chicken. I fell on the floor laughing my head off. Dad dematerialized the chicken and picked up his wings with a duck face that made me laugh even harder.

"Alright, enough messing around, my little jewel," Dad said. "It's time to practice your magic!"

***flashback over***

* * *

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted. I snapped out of my trance, realizing that small, humming, glowing orbs were beginning to surround me. I started to panic. What was going on? Was it those manticores that he told me about? Unicorns he assured me never existed? Hunters? Will-o-the-wisps?

"Daddy?! Where are you!?" I cried out as more orbs appeared, spinning so fast that they seemed like one solid white ring. They changed directions, surrounding me in a white bubble. I felt weak, as if my energy was slowly draining from my body. I was driven down to my shins, then I collapsed onto my stomach. I struggled to keep my head up and the sphere began getting brighter and brighter, the humming slowly getting louder and louder. My head finally hit the ground.

Then my vision went black.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Rate and review, plz! Let me know if there were any errors! Like I said before, I want this story to become as AWESOME as it can get! If you guys have any ideas, PM me or review it. I hope this story will become popular!  
**

**Cy'all on the next page!**


	3. DoMO Messages & Questions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or its characters. The rightful owners of it and its rights are Lauren Faust and HASBRO**®**. The only things I own is my OC and this story.**

**[THIS IS POSSIBLY GOING TO BE TAKEN DOWN WHEN CHAPTER 2 COMES OUT]**

**Hallo everyone! I know Chapter 2 is taking longer to release, (AHM SOWWEH!) but I have some reasons (or excuses, which ever you prefer) as to why. ****There's also few questions that a fan asked that I thought would be a _great_ idea to put them up here in case anyone else has the same question.**

**First, the "excuses". **

**I go to school online and this school has a different way as to how they teach their students: 2 classes every 6 weeks. In a couple days, one of the hardest classes I've ever taken will be over, and I'm not done yet. I'm being _extremely_ pressured, and in turn, I haven't been able to spare enough time to work on Chap. 2 to get some good stuff in. But I hope that the next 2 classes will be as easier as others I've taken before so then I'll be able to have more time for this. Finals is also getting closer and closer, and that's just another weight on the wagon. ~ I'm trying to go as fast as I can to make time every day, and I'm hoping to get Ch. 2 out by Saturday, April 5th. (THAT'S NOT A PROMISE)**

**Now that the rambling is over, time for Q&A!**

**-Is this going to be like the series?****: _In a way_. It'll be like the episodes, but what would happen if CC was in them. There'll also be kind of like "what goes on behind the camera" parts, like what happens in between fast forwards and cuts in the show. If I was to make it similar to the episodes, it wouldn't be that fun, and it would alter and ruin ideas that I have. It all depends on where CC goes and what she does.**

**-Where's Discord? Will he appear in this chapter or the next?: _He's actually not going to be in Chapter 2 or in the next one._ Or, well, at least be given a speaking part. Sorry if that's angering! In the series, he doesn't appear for quite a bit, or 9 or 10 episodes, and I want this to be as close to the series as possible. So, possibly, he won't be here for about another 2, 3, 4, or even 5 chapters.**

**-So how long until the next chapter?****: I surprised myself and finished Chapter 1 in 2 days! It's likely that it's going to be different every chapter, and _I can't promise an exact date every time_. For Ch. 2, ********I decided to take a bit of extra time, because I realized that I was kind of going through the chapters a bit too quickly, and there were quite a few errors. I also felt that there wasn't enough description, and that the story wasn't creating the feelings and connections that I want the reader to have with CC. So, in short, _I DUNNO. _**

***SIGH!* Okay, that was a lot. Again, I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, I _really _had to get this off my shoulders and make it not seem like I'd given up after about 2 weeks of being a writer based on how quickly Ch. 1 came out. **

**Thanks again for reading this series! Even if the amount is small, the fact that people are following this story and me is a _HUGE_ motivator. Share this with your friends if you think this story deserves more followers! A big portion of my time and talent are set aside to make this happen. **

**Love yah all, and cy'all on the next page!**

**~CoolCuttz**


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or its characters. The rightful owners of it and its rights are Lauren Faust and HASBRO**®**. The only thing I own is my OC and this story.**

**Hi guys! Yes, Chapter 2 is FINALLY up! *breathes in real big* (Quietly says) "Yay." This took SOOO LONG to make, but it was TOTALLY worth it! My classes are SUPER close to being done, and soon enough I'll (hopefully) be able to spend more time on this!**

**I hope that this is a MAJOR improvement from the previous chapters. I did a rough outline, then added things and more description in as I went along. Again, thanks SOOOOO much for following, favoriting, and tons of other things!**

******EDIT: Okay, so I rushed to put this up, and when I did a proof read AFTER I put it up, there were a lot of errors. I re-edited this, so you can go back and read more.**

**But anyways, let's kick off Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, laying down on stars. I felt like I was floating in the sky, which was a swirl of teal, sea foam, and aqua, with gleaming dots of white scattered across it. I stood up, not believing that I was in a place so beautiful... I instantly thought that I was dreaming. I did, after all, fall asleep. I smiled, and began to frolick along, the stars floating away as my hooves landed.

Suddenly, I heard the slow flapping of wings above me. I looked up to see a shadow gracefully fly across the sky, then towards me. It looked like.. a pony.. with a horn and wings.. and flowing hair. It was flying towards me with insane speed, almost like the bad things Dad had conjured up. My mind instantly came up with what it could be:

a hunter.

_'Oh no no no no no...'_ I panicked, then I conjured up a pair of tweezers and started pinching myself, trying to wake up. The thing grew closer and closer with every flap. The scene started to ripple like disturbed water, and it seemed to panic and fly faster until it seemed to be as fast as a cheetah.

"COME BACK!" a large and mighty-sounding voice cried. The scene was fading, and I assumed I was waking up. "PLEASE, CHAOTIC COLLAGE! I JUST WISH TO HELP YOOOOOOOoooooouuu..."

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Uhhgg..," I moaned. "My head _really _hurts.." I started sitting up abruptly when _BAM!_ goes my head on a branch, adding to the pain and stunning me into falling to the ground again.

"_Ow_," I groaned, lifting a hoof to rub my temple. I opened my eyes to find myself in a low-covering bush. The leaves are blue, just like Dad's thinking tree. I looked around, seeing checkered grass and floating islands, some of them upside-down. Cotton candy clouds sprinkling chocolate milk rained on a corn field, while popcorn erupted from the blue stalks. Winged pigs were flying the pink skies, buffaloes in leotards and tutus tiptoed past. A light fushia pony with curly purple and white hair, swirled eyes, and a propeller beanie floated past me, waving at me before she started moving her hoof over her mouth and making a strange noise. It looked just like home. But it wasn't home. It didn't have my house, or my things, or anything else that me and Dad created over the years. I look to the left, seeing a small hill with a chair on top. It looked almost exactly like the throne that Dad conjured up 3 weeks ago.

_'Where am I?' _I thought. _'Why does this place seem so much like-' _Then my thoughts were interrupted by brightly colored lights flying near the hill and near me. At first I thought that I was being fired upon by some sort of weapon, but then I noticed that they weren't heading towards me. They were going towards the hill with the chair on it... They seemed a bit... enchanting; wonderful shots of color flying through the air so gracefully... then one headed straight towards me as I was drawn in. A screeching noise sounded from it as it picked up speed, and that was enough to snap me out of my trance and save myself!_  
_

I ducked, instinctively putting my hooves over my head and shivering, as a red lightning bolt the size of my head breezed over me, barely skimming my hair. I was in a small ball, shivering, waiting for impact before I was brave enough to get up again, looking a bit to the right. 6 dark figures were standing on the ground, the colored shots emitting from similarly shaped symbols on pieces of gold. A white light behind them sparked, glowing brighter and brighter as they started lifting up into the air, floating into a neatly arranged circle.

"No," I heard a familiar voice say under their breath. My ears perked up. _DAD?_

I look up the hill, seeing Dad's form sitting in the throne. I poked my head out of the bush, my irises shrinking in fear.

"DAD!" I screamed, reaching a hoof towards him as if I could grab him and run. But he couldn't hear me. There was too much noise to make myself heard.

Bands of color started blooming from the symbols on the sillouettes, weaving in between each of them until it circled around the figure on the top and into a glowing pink star on (what I thought was) its head, and it opened up white, illuminating eyes. The ground started shaking violently, sending me off my hooves. Then a beautiful rainbow exploded out from the top, shooting towards the sky and arching towards Dad. I wanted to run towards him knocking him out of the way to sacrifice myself from whatever would come from it, but I felt like my hooves were glued to the ground.

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" _He yelled as he was struck by the rainbow. He covered his eyes from the bright colored lights, and he was almost stunned in place. Grey stone started crawling up his body, and he struggled around, as if his attempts to escape would prove effective, only to have his flailing movements freeze in place. When the hardness closed in on his head, his face was petrified in fear.

The rainbow grew to touch the clouds, then unfolded into a white circle, covering a distance far beyond the horizon. Everything went white, then as it faded, I could see again. But everything was different.

The grass was ...green?

So were the leaves?

The branches of my bush were _brown? _

The sky was _blue?!_

_'HUH!?'_

The white light and the rainbow faded, and I saw 6 multicolored ponies calmly float to the ground, smiles of pride on their mouths and exchanging expressions of victory between each other.

Then my Dad fell to the ground, a statue once again.

I was rooted to the spot for a few minutes, then, as I stared at him through the branches, I started to tear up.

"Dad!" I cried, wanting to run towards his petrified form. Then the ponies looked towards the bush. I covered my mouth in shock.

_'Oh, crap! Don't come near me, don't come near me, don't come near me,' _I silently pleaded. But unfortunately, they started to trot towards the bush, confused looks on their faces.

_'CRAP!'_ I instantly squeezed my eyes shut, thinking of the teleportation trick Dad taught me. As the purple pony parted the leaves, all of them saw me for a few seconds, their jaws dropping, then I luckily vanished in a shower of blue stars.

* * *

I reappeared in a small alley in between two walls, safely away from those ponies who were probably going to encase me in stone along with my dad.

_'...along with my dad_,' I thought, then I sat down and began to quietly cry. I remembered the ponies that emerged from the white light, who were probably trying to find me right this second. Why would they do this? Couldn't they see he was just as innocent as I was? What did he do to deserve this? I covered my eyes with my hooves, the tears streaming out endlessly. I conjured up a handkerchief and tried to wipe them away.

"Okay, okay, calm down," I assured myself whisperingly after 5 minutes of unstoppable crying, breathing deeply before continuing. "It's okay, everything's okay. Now try and think clearly. I was just teleported to a place I've never heard of where my dad was just frozen in stone... Did Dad teleport me here? Waitaminute.. he DID!"

I thought back to when he was teaching me teleportation a couple hundred years ago. He taught me that each thing that can teleport has what's called a "tel-effect", which is a particle or animation of some sort that a teleporting living thing makes before and after he teleports. Mine was blue stars with white outlines, and Dad's was white spinning circles. It's been a while since he teleported at all, let alone teleporting me away from home, so that was probably why I didn't recognize the tel-effect and panicked. He also said that if it was a long-distance teleport, it was always a good idea to put a sleeping spell on the subject so they don't fidget around while they're traveling. I was able to put any thoughts to rest about (a possible) one of Dad's old friends he always told me about playing a prank, or that someone was coming for me. But, then I realized a bit of an issue...

"Why hasn't he talked to be yet? Usually if something bad happens, he'd just release his concienceness and-" then I suddenly stopped remembered something he told me before.

_"Before I was frozen when I created you, I couldn't see anything,"_ I recalled him saying._ "But about 800 years ago, the princesses allowed me to see. And since I couldn't see anything..."_

"...he couldn't eject his consciousness. So that means that he can't see me," I thought aloud. Too loud.

"Hey, who was that?" a feminine voice sounded near the alleyway. A sunset yellow pony with orange curly hair looked into my hiding spot and saw me. I quickly got to my hooves, my eyes widening along with hers. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me... towards her. I tried to stop, but my legs had a mind of their own, and accidentally knocked the pony off her hooves. I ran through town, bewildered, ponies looking at me and their jaws dropping.

"Oi! Get back here, you!" A brown colt with dashed back chocolate hair (and a weird thing with his language) started chasing after me. Then a black pony with wings started flying after me with prestigious speed. I panicked, running every which way possible. In between mushroom tables, over haystacks, behind weird wheeled wooden things with food in them. My heart started beating faster and faster, my legs becoming a blur. My irises were shrinking in fear. I knew I had to get under cover, and I've tried to perform my teleportation trick on the run, but the energy it took to do it was the energy I was using to escape. If I got someplace safe and hidden, I'd escape them capturing me and putting me up to whatever torture they could come up with.

I started looking around, and after I tripped over some apples (which for some reason were red. Who heard of red apples?!), green asparagus (huh?), and orange oranges (this doesn't make sense...), I finally saw a giant tree up ahead. The door was wide open, and it almost seemed like it was beckoning to me that if I would run inside, I'd be safe.

Using the last of my energy, I sped towards the tree. The two ponies were closing in, and just as they were reaching my tail, _SLAM!_ went the door in their faces. As they collided with the door, I heard the entire tree shake under the impact.

I leaned my ear against the door, hearing them moan and say things like, "I feel like broke my muzzle!" "Aw _MAN_, this _hurts_...". Then a mare's voice spoke up; "You guys should get to the hospital and get those bruises checked.", and their trotting started up, their voices fading away. After a few minutes, I summoned the courage to crack open the door, checking that there was nobody near the area. The colts were nowhere in sight, and I fell against the door in the dark in relief.

"Phew!" I wiped the sweat that was beading on my forehead. "_That_ was a close one!" and I sighed, finally feeling safe. Then the lights switched on.

Almost 3 feet away from me, with a confused look and a feather duster, was a baby dragon.

My jaw dropped, and we stared at each other in silence. My eyes shrunk in shock.

"Uh... hi?" he said, as if trying to break the awkward silence.

I screamed.

I jumped up from my spot in front of the door. I jumped, floating in midair for a few seconds while my legs were running in mid air like a cartoon, and started speeding up the wall. I usually did this when I was _really_ scared, and why wouldn't I be?! Dad told me that dragons were the meanest thing next to manticores with thorns all over them, and he said if I ever saw one, I had to get as far away as physically possible, 'cause they'd claw you up into shreds the first chance they get!

The dragon watched me with wide eyes and a gapping mouth, and dropped his duster.

"W-w-w-w-Wait! What are you doing?! I only said hi!" the dragon said, clawing the side of his head as if he was trying to pull imaginary hair in panic.

"St-st-stay away from me!" I finally stopped at the ceiling, curling up into a shaking little ball, and peeking a glance up- or in this case down- at him.

"I'm too young to die! I've only lived 700 years, and Dad says I still have at least another 3000 to go! I know I can alter my age and heal myself, but I don't want to have to change how I look because I was torn into pieces for no reason!"

He just looked at me with a startled and confused look on his face.

"What are you _talking_ _about?!_"he exclaimed. That's when I stopped shaking and looked down at him in confusion.

"Where have _you_ been? Doesn't anyone around here conjure up things? Isn't Discord everyone's dad? I thought he made all of us, because everyone looks so much like me and he made me so I figured he made all of us 'cause, c'mon, if Dad didn't make anyone here I have _no idea_ who did. If I was able to find out who did, and I met them, if I met them, because hey, they must be really high class if they're able to make living things, then I'd- ," I chattered continuously before I finally mustered up the courage to stand up.

_"BE QUIET!"_ he yelled, his face turning red and steam coming out of his nose. This made me curl into my ball even tighter, forgetting that I was talking to the world's most frightening creature.

"I don't know why you're here, or what made you think you could walk into this place uninvited, but let me tell you this-" he started, then his neck gave way. "Ow... Can you please... _come down from the ceiling?_ Man that's not something you say every day..." he muttered under his breath, then attempted to look up again, rubbing his neck to soothe it. "C'mon, I promise I'm harmless. I can't even hurt a fly if I tried!"

"No! Dad said that dragons are big, fat liars," I said matter-of-factly, trying to look snotty and stick my nose in the air. "I bet if I came down there you'd turn all evil and rip me up!"

_"Oi," _the dragon mumbled, faceclawing (that's what Dad says it is). Then he was able to look at me again. "You have _no_. _Idea. _How many time's I've heard that. Now, come on! Come on, please?"

_"No," _I simply said. "I still don't trust you. The only way you could prove it is if there was a living thing in here for a _llloooonngg_ time that wasn't shredded in one way or another."

_"Hoo!" _went a little wooden bird house mounted on the left wall. Then an adorable, big-eyed bird came out of the little hole. My heart instantly melted.

"Awwwww... Aren't you the cutest thing?"

The dragon gave me a glance saying,_ 'Really?' _I just shrugged off what he meant and looked back to the creature.

"Who are you, little bird? What's your name?" I asked, walking over to the little thing on the ceiling and looking at it upside-down. It was nice to see something... well, nice after so long.

"Hoo!" it went, flying up to my eye height, puffing its chest out slightly.

"Owloysius? Well, it's nice to meet you! My name is Chaotic Collage, but you can call me CC for short!" I introduced myself. She cocked her head in confusion. At first I didn't know why she did that, then I realized I was talking in what Dad called Equestrian. I re-said it in Owl, this time holding my leg out. Owloysius took this as a friendly gesture and flew up, perching on my arm and beginning to preen her feathers.

The dragon just looked at me in surprise.

"You... _understand her_?" This earned him another confused glance.

"Yeeeeaaaahh... Don't you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. The dragon reluctantly shook his head.

"All I hear is _Hoo! Hoo!_" he said, flailing his arms around to imitate wings. Owloysius put a wing to her chest and _hoo_ed.

"She said she finds that offensive," I translated. The dragon slouched over and wore the _'Really?'_ face again, clearly looking irritated. He suddenly smiled and sat up.

"Weellll, how about you ask her about how she got here?" he said, folding his arms as if he knew he'd won a fight.

"Okay," I said, oblivious as to why he offered it in the first place.

_"So, how did you get in here? Is that house thingy a door to outside?"_ I asked, sitting down with Owloysius still perched on my leg. I was happy to finally have a friendly conversation with a living thing other than Dad and the little mean dragon below me.

_"Well, at first I lived in the branches of the tree," _she replied, recalling the memory. To me, she sounded very intelligent, and slightly posh. _"Then, one night, the pony who lived in here was writing, when a scroll was blown away! I thought I would be of assistance, so I flew out from my perch and grabbed the scroll! She was very glad, indeed, and she offered me to help her through-out the night. I accepted happily, and she's been offering me residence in here ever since. It's been almost a couple of months."_

My face told the dragon everything. I swiveled my head towards him as he showed a face of pride. I turned back to Owloysius.

_"So, that dragon doesn't try to rip you up and eat your insides?"_ I said, my voice almost squeaking in surprise.

_"Oh, heavens, no!" _she said, shaking her head. _"Perish the thought! That dragon and I have had a rough history, but we're good, good friends. We get along quite swimmingly. Well, I'd best be off. Ta ta!"_

She flew from her perch on my arm

I turned back towards the dragon.

"So, now will you come down?" he asked, knowing that everything was explained.

I was quiet, looking away for a minute to evaluate my decision.

"Will you not tear me up?" I asked, getting a little shy that he was turned around.

"Promise," he said, the slightest bit hesitant about saying so.

"Cross your claws and hope to cry?" I said, looking at him with my best puppy dog face (this one's a killer. I used this one to convince Dad to let me turn him into a turtle with a propeller on its back, something that not even _Dad_ came up with!).

"*chuckle* Yes, cross my claws," he said with a slight smile. "_Now_ will you come down?"

"Oh.. Okay..," I said nervously. I closed my eyes and thought hard, then jumped. I flipped in mid air, and landed on my hooves with a loud _THUMP!_ The baby dragon was thrown off his feet onto his head. He sat up, rubbing a sore spot, then got a good look at me, forgetting the pain on his temples.

"Whoa... You don't look like any pony I've ever seen!" he said, then his eyes stopped on mine.

"Your... your eyes... why don't they-"

"I know, I know, "Why don't your eyes have pupils?"," I interrupted with a copycat tone, feeling like myself again. I rolled my eyes, remembering all the talking paintings I've made that mentioned this to me. "Doesn't nobody except Dad have them?" Then I got a look into his.

"Wait a minute, why do _you_ have pupils?"

"Everyone has them," he replied, once again wearing the _'Really?'_ face. I was about to retort when my stomach growled. He giggled as my face turned a shade of red.

"Alright, how about I make something for us to eat? We can talk over lunch."

"Okay!" I replied happily, conjuring up a glass of chocolate milk and a carrot and peanut butter sandwich, holding them in the air by my side. The dragon got startled and backed up, tripping over the duster he dropped. He kept on scooting back frantically with his hands and feet, all panicky until he hit a wall. I just walked as he drew away from me, and BOY was he scared! Then something clicked in his head.

"Wait a minute, hold on just a second! Did you say your dad was _Discord_?" he questioned, saying Dad's name like it was a curse.

"Yeah, why?" I said pridefully, then I saw the look on his face, losing my smile. "How come you look like you saw a ghost?"

He glared at me confusingly. "Discord's the most evilest thing in all of Equestria and beyond! How come he would have a daughter?!"

My eyes shrunk in shock, and I fell onto my tail.

"How could you _say such a thing?!" _I yelled, standing up to angrily stomp my hoof down, shaking the tree and the dishes off a nearby table. _"He hasn't done a thing to hurt anyone! Why is he as evil as you say!? What has he done to you!?"_

He looked at me in anger, then he caught himself. He took a deep breath in, and toned down.

"Here, I'll tell you over lunch."

I sat down as he made himself a daisy sandwich and a glass of orange juice, and he introduced himself as Spike. He told me everything that had been happening the past few days. Discord getting free from his prison, the Elements of Harmony disappearing (he explained those, too), the maze, them coming back to find the Elements of Harmony, him messing with the minds of some ponies he knew, then one of them coming out of their fake states and going off to save the others. Then he kind of stopped there. He didn't know what happened after she left.

"I was left behind after Princess Celestia sent Twilight all those letters," he said, holding his stomach and growling. (He told me what the princesses were, as well)

After everything, I was on the verge of tears again.

My dad...

_..._ had _lied_ to me?

He promised he'd never hurt anyone, and he told me that even though he had the power to alter minds, he'd never do it. He never told me his history, just his intentions of what he'd do if he if he was ever freed. He told me that he'd make the world a better place if he ever left his frozen state, and he'd come get me and introduce me to the world. He'd make brothers and sisters for me, and we'd be a giant family, being happy forever.

Spike saw me tear up again. He simply started patting me on the back and tried to soothe me.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay..," he hushed, and I was able to dry up my tears again with my handkerchief. Spike seemed a bit uncomfortable with me this sad, so he tried to change the subject to get my mind off of my problems.

"So, your name is Chaotic Collage, right?" he asked. "How about you tell me what's been going on with you? You've probably been through a _lot_."

I smiled a bit, seeing that Spike was changing the subject for my own sanity.

"Okay... Well, it all started when I was in Chaosopia."

"What's Chaosopia?"

"Oh, it's this FAR away place where I was made..."

We talked for a little bit, leaving the kitchen to go to the books in the library. Every time I said something that I couldn't explain thoroughly, he'd look for a book about it to find out what it was. He shook his head with a smile by the time he chose out the 10th book.

"Man, look at me. I'm slowly turning into Twilight!" he said under his breath, almost out of earshot.

"What?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, okay," I said, slight hesitance in my voice. Then I moved on to the part with the 6 multicolored ponies. He didn't say or do anything other than wear a knowing smile. Towards the end, I was about to cry again. He went over and stroked my mane comfortingly.

"Then, when I was found by a pony, I was chased to here by some others, and... well, here we are."

He seemed like he knew enough, even impressed.

"Wow. Having no idea where your dad was and going through _all_ that in _one day_? You sure _have_ been through a lot."

"Yeah," I said, a small smile on my face. "Y'know, I feel a lot better now. Like I had a giant bag of papier mâché birds lifted off my back."

Spike seemed to find my analogy fairly interesting and random, but he shrugged it off and said, "Yeah, confessions feel like that." We sat for a few minutes, him keeping me sane and calm by stroking my mane. Then I broke the awkward silence.

"So... _now _what am I going to do? I don't know where Chaosopia is, and if I go out there, I'm probably going to be tortured by those ponies."

Spike looked at me with surprise.

"You think they're gonna..." He let out a small giggle, which quickly grew into a laugh that caused him to roll all over the floor. "BHAhahahhaa haa ha hhaHAAAA! Torture! Imagine that! HA!" All the while, I looked at him, beyond confused.

After a couple minutes, he was able to pick himself up again. He had to hold onto the back of a chair in order to keep himself from falling over in laughter.

"Yeah, the closest thing you get to torture from neighbors around here is a tickle fight! And for knocking someone over, you'd just have to apologize. You don't need to worry about torture, because that's unheard of!"

That brought me straight out of the dumps. I was grateful that Spike was helping me, otherwise I'd be scared to walk outside of a cardboard box. But then my face fell again.

"But I still don't know where Chaosopia is. I can't ask Dad, because he wasn't able to eject his concienceness since he can't see. He told me it's a far away place that no living things have discovered yet. I bet that even your Princeniss Cereal-a hasn't been yet."

He giggled as he said, "It's Princess Celestia.", and I blushed.

Then he brightened up.

"I have a great idea! What if my friend, Twilight, and _her_ friends helped you fit in? They'd help you find a place to live and teach you about pony culture, and you'd be able to live a happy life in Ponyville until Discord was free again. You could maybe even convince him to turn good if he does!"

That perked me right up, and I was so happy I jumped off my chair. I started shaking, then I exploded into the air, fireworks coming out from nowhere. When I was back on the ground, I telekinetically lifted Spike towards me and hugged him tightly, almost squishing him in between my legs.

"Thanks so much! I thought you wouldn't help a stranger like me!" I said happily. He was loosing his breath, and he started to wriggle around to get loose from my grip. I noticed, and I dropped him. I started to stare at my legs in confusion, wondering how strong I really was. Then I shook my head, dismissing the thought for later, and looked at Spike.

"Of _*huff*_ course _*puuuufff*_," he said once he got his breath back. "What are friends for?"

That stopped me.

"_Frriieennddzz_?" I said, as if it were an alien word, which it was to me. "What's a _friend?_"

He looked at me in total surprise. "A friend is someone who you trust, and supports you in all the good things you do. Haven't you ever had one?"

It shocked me into sitting down again. I felt the tears come back, then I instantly wiped them away. "No, but I do now. Thanks, Spike." I held out a hoof out of generosity. He stared at hesitantly, then he fist bumped me back.

"No problem."

The little _tinkle _of a bell was heard in the front room, and Spike seemed to instantly get picked up.

"Hey, that must be them now!"

I smiled REALLY big, super excited that my key to living in this little place was just around the corner. As we walked out into the main room, I looked at the ponies and froze. They froze in their tracks, too.

It was the same ponies who turned my Dad into stone.

* * *

**YYEEEAAAHHH! *runs around like an excited little kid* It's DONE! I was planning on doing a faux chapter for April Fool's tomorrow, but I finished yesterday, so I didn't have the time to make a really funny yet stupid chapter. And I finished before my deadline! This was a HUGE help on my schooling by finishing this early. Again, if there were any errors and such, PLEASE let me know! Rate and review, too!**

**Thanks again for the motivation, and cy'all on the next page!**

**P.S. Watch Google tomorrow! They do an April Fool's thing every year!**


	5. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:****** I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or its characters. The rightful owners of it and its rights are Lauren Faust and HASBRO**®**. The only thing I own is my OC and this story.**

**Me: WooooHoooo! My hard class is over! AIMS IS OVER! I'm FINALLY FREE! PARTY HARD! **

***looks at new classes* ...Spanish? *shrug* **

**Hey, guys! Ever since Chapter 2 I got a few more followers 'n' stuff! Again, even though the number is small, every single person favoriting and following me and this story is even more motivation to keep on writing! Thanks soo much! I'm sorry it took SOOOO long to get this chapter out! I had to do multiple things for my new classes, as well as AIMS going on, and I'd always be REALLY tired by the time I was done with them and I had free time. Excuses or reasons, it happened, so AHM SOWWEH!**

**I also forgot to mention that I didn't make the cover picture; it was GeneralZoi on Devianart with his Pony Creator V3. I'm sorry if saying this sounds like an advertisement! I felt that he had to have credit and I'll be putting him and all the other info in the Disclaimer from now on.**

**Forgetting about that, I'll stop holdin' you back! HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 3! Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 3

I was just standing there, glued to the ground and my mouth a gaping hole. They did the same. Well, except for 2 pegasuses (or was it pegasi?) flying in the air.

Then Spike got the courage to speak up from his spot a couple of paces in front of me.

"Um, hey, Twilight!" Spike said a bit nervously towards the pony at the head of the group, trying to save my flank by diverting all the attention off of me. "I saw everything change back to normal. Does that mean you defeated Discord?" That snapped her out of her trance.

"_SPIKE!"_ She yelled at him, even though he was about 5 feet away from her. "Get behind me! We're going to deal with this thing!" She pointed her hoof at me as her horn glowed, surrounding Spike with a pink-ish aura and moving him behind the other 5 ponies.

"W-w-w-what's going on? She doesn't look anything near bad!" Spike said, flailing around as he floated towards the back of the group.

"What do you mean, 'doesn't look anything near bad'?" exclaimed a cyan pegasus flying above her. I turned to her with a puzzled look on my face. She had a rainbow mane and tail and rose-colored eyes. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt erupting from it. "She was detected by the Elements of Harmony! And just _look at her_!" A hoof flew to my chest, hurt by the insult.

"Indeed, Rainbow Dash," I heard another pony agree behind me. "Just look at all of those shades just standing alone. Not a dash or even spot of yellow to compliment the different blues!"

The blue pegasus faceclawed-or in this case, facehoofed- from her "insult".

"Ah don't think thayat's what Rainbow meant by "just look at 'er", Rarity," remarked the orange pony near the pony named Rainbow Dash, rolling her eyes. Her mane was the pigment of the sun during a sunset, topped with a weird hat with a half circle cut out of the front rim. Her tail was bunched together at the end with a red line, and she had a weird thing going on with her voice.

"Well, at least I care about the physical appearance of... things, Applejack," was Rarity's simple reply. That earned her a confused look from me when I turned to look at her. Her purple mane was perfectly curled, and her baby-blue eyes and the three diamonds on her rump seemed like a bit of sky against her cloud-colored fur. She was only able to see the back of my head as I looked at the cyan pegasus, so as she saw my eyes, she started shuddering.

"Oh, _that's_ what you were talking about. And why does it have hooves like Big Macintosh?"

"Ooh Ooh OOH!" blurted out the pink pony, jumping up and down. Her hot-pink mane and tail were like an uncontrollable mound of cotton candy, a medium strand coming out in the front in a small handle-like way. 3 balloons, 2 of them were blue and one was yellow, the strings the inverse color, seemed to make up her cutie mark. Her sky-blue eyes were wide with curiosity as she looked at me.

"I know! I know! It's-"

"There's no time for guessing games, Pinkie!" the mountain-purple unicorn named Twilight interrupted the pink pony named Pinkie. Her mane and tail were the dark purple sky at, well, twilight, with a baby-pink line going down near the right side, with a light purple line accompanying it. Her eyes were a dark shade of plum, and her cutie mark was a pink, 6-spiked star, a smaller white one behind it, and surrounded by 5 small white ones.

"We have to get rid of it before it does something bad like Discord! If it was detected by the Elements of Harmony as Disharmony, then it can't be a good thing!"

"But I know that it's-"

"Pinkie!"

"I don't think Pinkie was playing a game, Twilight," softly replied the butter-colored pegasus. Her very light pink hair reached to the ground, hiding a bit of her face and one of her aquamarine eyes as she cowered in shyness. 3 cute, soft-pink butterflies decorated her rump as her cutie mark.

"It might actually be innocent. You don't know until you ask-"

"Who cares if it's innocent or not, Fluttershy?" the rainbow pony named, well, Rainbow clopped her hooves together to seem tough. "It's Disharmony! It deserves to be frozen before it does anything that Discord did! Like Twilight's book said, 'Discord is the very meaning of chaos and destruction, and should be defeated at all costs'!"

My eyes widened as big as an owl's as she said those words.

I deserved to be... _frozen_?

Did they even _think_ about me being a living thing with feelings like them? I wasn't as evil as my Dad! Heck, I never really did like his ideas of chaos when he told me them! All I ever did while I was here was accidentally knock over a pony! That was it! And I deserved to be _a statue? Just because my dad was Discord?_

I fell onto my tail, my jaw dropping. I began sniffling, my bottom lip started quivering, and before I knew it, I erupted into tears. I covered both my eyes with my forelegs as I bawled, the tears streamed endlessly like a fountain. (Well, I wasn't concentrating enough able to telekinetically keep myself up while using both of my front legs, so I ended up laying down on the floor.) Everyone looked at me in surprise. This strange figure of Disharmony... was crying? Discord didn't do that... why was this thing? I felt them staring straight into my mane in total shock. Nobody dared to move. Even the pegasi stopped beating their wings and stood on the ground, stunned.

After about 3 minutes of my crying, the pegasus named Rainbow flew back up into the air, the menacing look on her face making it clear she was bent on her earlier claim.

"Aw, c'mon guys! This is the best time to strike! If we get it now, it won't be able to fight back, so LET'S DO IT!"

I sat up abruptly, my crying instantly stopping in its tracks.

_'No. No. Please, no, no no nonopleasenononono...'_ I thought, shaking my head a bit with wide and teary eyes, and, to my absolute worst fear, they started towards me, determined faces worn on all of them.

My ears instantly fell and my irises were as small as a bug in fear. I tried to stand up to flee, only to step onto my tail and fall onto my back. Recovering quickly, I used all four of my hooves to shuffle myself back, more frightened than as I possibly ever was, and, soon enough, I felt a wall *thud* against my back.

The pendants upon their necklaces began glowing, and the white light sparked from behind them again while they started floating into their circle. I felt heat radiating from them, I was, after all, only mere feet away from them, and all the while I kept on panicking. I tried walking on the wall again, but I was in too much stress to focus. I just scraped my hooves on the walls, trying to get the trick to work again. The light kept on getting bigger and bigger, the pendants glowing brighter and brighter, and a humming slowly growing from them. I kept on flailing around, hoping that somehow I'd be able to get out alive. The bands of color began to intertwine in between them, and into the glowing pink star on Twilight's head. The tears were drenching my face.

_"DADDY!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs to the ceiling. _"HELP ME!"_

Twilight's eyes opened, white like the clouds with no pupils, except they, along with the others' (except Rainbow's), were confused and shocked.

"Did thayat thayng just... _tahlk?"_ I saw Applejack ask with a puzzled expression on her face. "And in _Equestrian?_ Does that mean it-"

"_Who cares?_ We just have to stop it before it does anything!" Rainbow interrupted, eyes still shut. "It's probably trying to make us feel bad so we don't get it! Now, focus!"

Pinkie seemed to frown, and Rarity and Applejack began to look worried. Fluttershy began shedding tears. Even Twilight appeared to be hesitant. But Rainbow seemed determined as ever to imprison me for eternity. Everyone except Twilight closed their eyes.

The light grew almost blinding white, and the ground began to shake. I squeezed my eyes shut, shading them from the white, then I dropped my head in sorrow.

My calls for help weren't answered, and I knew they never would be.

I was never going to be able to see the world, ever again.

I curled up into a ball, and waited for the impact of the rainbow to come. I began to think of what would happen in Chaosopia and what Dad's mind would be "doing" while he was paralyzed for eternity. I thought I'd hear the rainbow bursting out of the top.

But it was silent.

I looked up from my little ball, seeing a rainbow as thin as a pony slither out of the middle of the circle like a snakectopus (a snake with 8 "arms" coming out of its back. It's not as creepy as it sounds.). It weaved around the floating ponies, then "looked" at me. It sped right towards me, then it began circling around me at alarming speed. I began floating up into the air, feeling my legs being thrusted to my sides as I stopped quite a few inches up into the air. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get them to move under my command. It began swirling around me, shaping into what looked like a tunnel, the entrances and exits at my sides.

I struggled and squirmed as much as I could. I thrust my head around, tried to lift my legs from their sides, and even tried to wave my tail around as if I could sweep the rainbow away like a broom to a cobweb. My movements getting more limited and clumsy as I exhausted myself, and when I barely had enough energy to even blink, I accepted defeat.

This was it.

I closed my eyes, a final tear running down my face as I envisioned Dad's fall, and using my last slimmer of hope that I would be able to be placed next to him in my motionless form. The whooshing began getting louder and louder, and unrecognizable sounds began filling my ears, like creatures whispering the world's secrets and things I couldn't understand. Then one sound I thought I'd never hear pierced through them all...

_'...Tiny footsteps?'_

"No! _CC isn't like Discord__!_" My eyes opened wide and I whirled my head around to see where the shout came from. Spike was charging towards me, leaning over like the hoofball players I've conjured up before. His claws were stretched out in front of him, and a strong-willed look was on his face. He jumped up, landing his hands square on my right side, shoving me out of the rainbow tunnel and getting himself stuck in its suction grip. I flew across the room, slamming into a bookshelf and, surprisingly enough, not knocking any books over whatsoever. I got off of my sore rump to rub my aching head once more, turning around and instantly forgetting about it as I saw Spike taking in my punishment. I smiled, thinking about how I was so grateful to have a friend who would-

Then stone began to crawl up his feet. It crept up his legs, over his knees, and down his tail to the triangle at the end. My jaw dropped, and I mindlessly began running towards him. I knew what happened was wrong, and I had to make sure he didn't have to pay for my consequences. He started to struggle, only to have his actions stuck in place. It reminded me of Dad, making me run faster and faster. I looked up at him, and saw Spike's face morph into Dad's.

"Come here, CC! Come on!" He said, almost as if he was oblivious to the world around him.

"CC... help..." I heard Spike mutter to me, making Dad's face drop back into Spike's. He had a pained look on his face, not being able to breathe since he was being limited by the stone. The grew kept crawling up his neck, and I jumped. It closed in on Spike's top spike. I banged into rock-solid Spike, who had become a statue with a panicky look upon his grey face. The rainbow faded away as I dropped clumsily next to Spike, who fell onto the floor with a *THUD!* that made my heart drop into my stomach.

When the ponies opened their eyes yet again, they gasped in complete shock. I was beyond flabbergasted for a couple minutes, I walked to the now-solidified Spike, hugging him as the tears once again ran down my cheeks. I faced myself at the ponies who had given the first ever living creature I've talked to as a friend the same fate as my dad, my head down in sorrow.

"H-h-h... _how could you?"_ I whispered.

Then I looked up, feeling my pupil-less eyes heating up and turn red as my anger bubbled up inside me and boiled over.

"How, _could you?!"_ I yelled at them, my voice raising. "HE WAS RIGHT! I'M _NOTHING_ LIKE DADDY! I'VE NEVER LIKED HIS IDEAS ABOUT CHAOS, AND _HOW_ WAS_ I_ SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT _HE LIED TO ME?!" _I stomped around, still shouting at the top of my lungs as my hoofsteps shook the entire house. The ponies were dumbstruck about Spike being frozen and me causing more damage than a hungry purple snake to cotton candy mice. Books were pounded off the shelves, everything standing except the ponies were being thrown to the ground. The birdhouse plummeted from its mount on the wall as Owlysious shot out of the hole. The sound of breaking dishes was heard in the kitchen, liquids and sauces coating and crawling all over the floor and leaking into our room through the arch.

"THAT'S RIGHT! HE _LIED TO ME! _HE SAID HE'D MAKE A FAMILY FOR US AND WE'D BE HAPPY FOREVER IF HE WAS BROKEN OUT OF HIS STATUE! WELL, NOW, GUESS WHAT? _MY OWN! FATHER! LIED TO ME ABOUT WHO HE WAS OR WHAT HE'D EVER DONE! _HE NEVER TOLD ME HE'D MESSED WITH THE _ONLY KNOWN RESIDENCE_ OF DELICATE LIVING CREATURES! AND HE NEVER TOLD ME HE WAS THE _INSANE MONSTER_ THAT I SAW RUIN THIS PLACE! AND HE _NEVER! TOLD ME! THAT HE __W_AS THE LIVING PIKTER OV KAOZZzzz... he's bin lyin' teew meee...abboowwtt... evereeeethin' I nneeeww... abowwwwwttt mi lieefff..."

I had exhausted myself by angering around, black spots began dotting my vision. I started wobbling and wondering off the circle I was going in during my rampage. My voice lowered and my words being spoken very strangely as I struggled to keep myself awake. I felt my eyes cool down as they went back to their normal shade of bright green. My legs felt like jelly as they shook, and my hooves were being clumsily placed. I wasn't stomping anymore, more trying to keep myself actually standing.

"...and... nooowww ssoommmeewwuunn ah... koooooddd truuusstt... wwuuzzzz ttrreeettiiddd juuuussssttt... liiiieeekkk Dddaadddeeee wwuuuuzzz, annnddd aaaahhhhmmmm... loooonnnnlleee... aggiiiinnnnn..."

I murmured just barely loud enough for them to hear, "He was... myyy onleee... frrriiieeennddd..." as I collapsed on the ground next to Spike, hearing quick-paced footsteps getting louder as the ponies began running towards me. I was able to see 6 candy-colored heads loom me with worried expressions on each of their faces, just before my eyes shut.

* * *

I opened my eyes, finding myself laying on the stars again. They were the glorious white that I remembered. The beautiful mixture of teal, sea-foam green, and turquoise with stars like fireflies stuck to the sky.

'_I wish I could stay here forever so I won't have to be inside a statue. Undoubtedly, those ponies have turned me into one by-' _

My thoughts were interrupted as a silhouette with flowing hair came out of a starry, swirling white circle almost 10 feet in front of me on the right side of the star trail. Its head turned towards me with white, soulless eyes, and my stomach did a flip and felt like I was falling.

It was the same figure from when I was dreaming before.

I lifted my hooves to get away, only to find out that my back hooves were like glue, keeping me to the ground and preventing me to flee. It began calmly pacing towards me as I began to struggle, trying to get my hooves unstuck to get away from the hunter. The hoofsteps sounded amplified in my head, echoing dramatically each time they hit the ground. After getting nowhere, I ended up on my stomach and covering my head with my hooves in a feeble attempt to protect myself, shivering the entire time. The hoofsteps got louder and louder, and they finally stopped in front of me. I tensed, expecting the pain of a spear or arrowhead or sword to pierce my back or my head.

But nothing happened. I waited for what seemed like ages.

My shivering subsided, and I finally got the courage to lift a hoof to look at the figure towering over me. My breath was taken away and I stood up instantly when a royal-purple (and royal-_looking_) pony filled my vision. Her white eyes faded into glittering aqua irises that seemed calm and caring, but stern. Her fur was the color beautiful purple and blue-hued midnight sky, and a black... thing with a crescent moon upon it was around her neck (it was strange... it was shaped like an apron, but small enough to barely cover her front like a mini apron). Her cutie mark seemed to be painted upon her rump. It was like someone purposefully did a clumsy job of splashing black paint onto her, and painted a white moon upon that. It was... beautiful (in a sense). There were light, _light_ purple, glass-looking shoes on her hooves. She was just a little over the height of the ponies back at the tree house, and was almost 1 or 2 hoof-lengths taller than me. I was broken out of my trance of examining her after she cleared her throat.

"THY NAME MUST BE CHAOTIC COLLAGE!" she yelled _really_ loud, scaring me into cringing back into a trembling little ball. "WE HAVE BEEN WATCHING THEE EVER SINCE THOU HAST APPEARED INTO PONYVILLE! WE BE-ETH PRINCESS LUNA, THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT, AND THE WALKER OF THE DREAMS OF PONIES!"

I didn't look up, even after she prodded me with one of her glass-shoe-covered hooves. Give me one reason why I should've! She sounded like she could pelt you with a million cakes all at once if you disagreed with her!

"THOU DOESN'T HAST TO BE SCARED, NOR QUAKE IN OUR ! IF THOU HAST THE DARKEST OF NIGHTMARES, WE WILT ALWAYS BE HITHER FOR THEE TO MAKE THOSE MONSTROSITIES DISAPPEAR!" She bellowed, bending towards me and all the while making me do the exact opposite of what she promised. It was quiet for a moment, then I heard Princess Luna shift around as she sat down, curling her legs under her body and sitting down next to me.

"WHAT BE THE MATTER, SMALL ONE?" Princess Luna yelled once more.

"Um..." I stammered from under my 'cover'. "Well... you're kinda sorta... loud?" I was able to lift my leg draped over my eyes to look up at Luna. "It's... _really_ scary..."

"WHY DOTH THIS VOICE SCARE THEE? THIS BE-ETH THE TRADITIONAL ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE! IT IS TRADITION FOR ROYALS TO USE THE ROYAL "WE", AND TO USE _THIS MUCH VOLUME WHEN ADDRESSING OUR SUBJECTS!"_ She thundered as she stood up, getting even more louder and raising a hoof for dramatic effect. A question began to linger in my mind. I was able to sit up to look at Luna, who looked as mightily royal as ever.

"Well... were those other "subjects" scared when you used that voice?"

She opened her mouth to say something, nothing coming out, then closed her mouth again, nodding with a look of regret and sadness on her face. Then she snapped back to her regular form.

"THAT IS NOT WHY WE HATH COMETH TO THY DREAMS, CHAOTIC COLLAGE! WE ONLY CAMETH FOR PRESENTING OURSELVES, AND NOTHING MORE!" She opened her large wings and beat them hard, lifting herself up as another pale, starry circle appeared above us.

"NOW, WE MUST MAKE HASTE, FOR THE NIGHT COMETH, AND THE MOON MUSN'T STAY LOWERED. FARE THEE WELL, FAIR CC! I MAY SEE-EST THEE IN A FEW DAYS TIME!"

The scene began to shiver and fade into whiteness I panicked. I knew that this would be the last time I'd be seeing anything ever again, because I was surely cocooned in stone in the real world.

"Wait! Luna! COME BACK!" I called, running after Luna as she flew through the sky towards the circle. I ran faster and faster every inch she flew closer and closer, and as she barely touched swirling white hole, everything went pitch black.

"PLEASE! LUNA! COME BACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My stomach flew into my throat when I suddenly felt like I was falling down an endless hole, the feeling in my arms and legs disappeared. I felt my body go limp, and I was about to call once more when I blacked out.

* * *

**Me: GHA! Why do I always have to leave on a cliffhanger!? Oh well... ****I really hope you enjoyed it! Again, sorry as this took so long to make and get out! WHY DOES LIFE HAVE TO GET IN MY WAY?!**

**Anyways, be sure to R&R and show some love! I stayed up quite a bit to finally finish this! Tell me if it's too quickly paced or too slow. I'm picking up more ideas from other stories I read and from friends who write books about 99% of their lives. Tell me if there's any typos, too!**

**Love yah, and see y'all on the next page!**


	6. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:** I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or its characters. The rightful owners of it and its rights are Lauren Faust and HASBRO®. The only thing I own is my OC and this story. I do not own Pony Creator V3, which was used to create the cover image of this fanfiction. The rightful owner of Pony Creator V3 goes to General Zoi on Devianart. **

**Me: Hey, guys! CoolCuttz here, with another episode of DoMO! YESH! **

***portal opens on wall beside my desk***

**CC: *faintly*** aaaaaaa**aaaaaaaaa****aaaAAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAAHHHHH! _*****shoots out of the portal and plows right into the microphone and equipment***

**Me: *gets knocked out of chair* WHA-?!... **

**...**

**Uh... Wh...What just happened... Okay.. I'll worry about... _that_... in a minute...*picks up mic, still laying down on the floor* Anyways, sorry about the delay! I've been debating with myself about opening up another version of this story line, but as a human cross-over, the human being me or another character of similar nature to CC. Let me know if you guys want that! If I did do that, I'd alternate chapter releases between each story, as well as the release gaps being longer. I haven't written out the main story line yet, and I don't know when I'm going to start it. Unlike DoMO, I'd have a story line to follow, and I would probably make it like a diary, mental or real, or like how DoMO is. **

**CC: *lifts head up, clearly in pain and drowsy*... Where _am I?__  
_**

**Me: That's my cue. OPEN THE FLOODGATES! Enjoy! ^-^**

**CC: ...what's a _fluhd gait? _*faints***

***mic turns off***

* * *

Chapter 4

I began regaining consciousness, feeling flooding into my body and limbs. I silently thanked the stars that I was still alive. I was sprawled out on my back, on something soothingly soft, which I guessed was a bed. I sensed a warm living thing to the right, and I could hear my head pulsing from pain, giving me an extreme headache. As I was coming to, voices were sounding in the background.

"...n't know _how many times_ I have to tell you, we are _not_ petrifying it!"

"Whatta mean, 'we aren't petrifying it!'?"

"Exactly what I said, Rainbow."

"Are yah sure, Twi? Yah hafta admit, it looks pretay creepay. Ded yah see it's _emtay, soulless_ ahs?"

"Well, does that mean that it's a monster, and that we shouldn't give it a chance?" asked the thing next to me. It sounded like the butter yellow pony named Fluttershy.

"Remember the manticore? And the dragon? Remember that when I'd shown kindness towards them, they were nice back? And remember the sea serpent? When Rarity was generous towards it, it was generous back. So why shouldn't we try being nice towards this creature? I-I mean, her? Spike said she wasn't bad, and even gave himself up so she wouldn't end up like Discord! That shows that he treated her like a true friend, and that we should try to do the same."

She began to stroke my mane during her speech, and out of randomness, I started softly purring out of her earshot. (That's something I can do... it's strange, but I think it's cool.)

"Yeah..."

"Yah gawt a point, Fluttershah." Hoofsteps sounded, coming towards me and Fluttershy. It sounded as if they were climbing stairs. Then they stopped near the bed, Fluttershy still rubbing me and my purring slowly growing louder.

"...purring?" I heard her say under her breath. "Hey, um, Twilight? I think tha-"

"Well, if we're going to be nice towards it- er, her, I should say," I heard the purple unicorn named Twilight say, "I better try an identification spell so we know what the heck this-"

She was cut off as I sensed a teal steam-like hue surrounding me. Within seconds, I shrunk into a navy blue, slim tabby cat, with black socks and a primary blue star on my forehead, in the middle of the blanket, my purring as loud as can be. Everyone gasped, and Fluttershy pulled her hoof away from where my head once was.

They were quiet for a minute or two before the silence was broken by their uncertainty.

"But how did... buh... buuhh..," Twilight sputtered in bewilderment.

"H-HOW DID SHE DO THAT?" exclaimed the tomboyish voice of Rainbow. "She isn't even a unicorn!" She paused. "She _isn't_ a unicorn, right?"

I decided now was a good time to "wake up". I was relishing in the confusion they were all showing, and I wanted to play around. It had, after all, been about 3 or 4 days ever since I played with anyone.

I opened my eyes, stretched, and began licking my paws as if it was just another boring day. The ponies were looking on, their jaws ajar, and completely baffled. I sat down upon the starred blanket, glancing around and finally setting my eyes upon the pony in front of me, Twilight. I gave her a good look for 10 seconds, meowed, then summoned another transformation hue. I grew, wincing as I heard bones pop and felt my insides churn as they moved into position. When the last of the smoke faded away, there was an almost perfect, pupil-less Twilight sitting on the bed in front of her.

Everyone gasped once more, but Twilight? Oh man, you should've seen her reaction!

She looked like she saw a ghost, her ears going down and her eyes were HUGE! She started walking back, but she tripped, falling off of the landing. I gasped, quickly jumped off the bed to look over the edge as the ponies ran to my side. She flailed around, screaming, and not trying to do anything with her magic. I squeezed my eyes shut when she squeezed hers. I prepared to hear impact as I pictured her, stopping in midair right above the floor, in my head.

But nothing happened.

Gasps went around again. I thought I heard a pony collapse and my heart dropped down into my stomach.

I cracked one of my eyes open, to see Twilight, upside down, floating above the floor.

I silently sighed, thankful that she wasn't hurt in any way. Feelings of exhaustion and flimsiness streamed through my body, like when you hold an enormous stack of picture frames over your head for a long time. I had to put her down.

I looked around, Twilight still in my head, and spotted at a marroon-ish, circular mat, a place I thought would be a good place to land. Focusing all of my concentration from being her clone to keeping her safe, I turned back into myself, I telekinetically, and _carefully_, flipped her over, and set her down on the mat. The second she hit ground, the other 5 ponies went straight towards her at lightning speed. I followed behind, a little shaken up from using my powers on something heavier than a portrait.

She was frozen in fear, like a tortideer (a deer with a tortoise shell and retractable neck) in front of a camera. They kept waving their legs in front of her, but she was unresponsive no matter what they did. They poked her, whispered things like, "The library is on fire." or "It was just a dream." in her ears.

The blue pegasus named Rainbow pretended fly clumsily and knock over a whole shelf of recently cleaned up books "on accident".

The white unicorn named Rarity made a weird, bejeweled, white leotard-looking thing, with an emerald-colored gem on the front, appear on her.

Fluttershy kept asking her to wake up. "Oh.. that is, um, if you want to..."

The pink pony named Pinkie even brought a party cannon out of nowhere and shot confetti and streamers all over the place!

I sat down at the back of the group, watching the scene unfold like it was just another part of normal life.

It went on for about half an hour. Then the orange pony named Applejack perked up, a light bulb going off above her head. She walked over to the desk near another set of stairs, looked at a golden bottle-looking thing, and tapped it, as if to spill it over. It wobbled around a bit, but stood back up as if nothing happened.

Twilight instantly snapped towards Applejack.

"Wha, wha, huh?" she puzzled, looking towards Applejack. Everyone sighed in relief. She was back!

"Sorreh, Twi, but you were as dazed as ah am on the ferst day of Apple Buckin' Seasin!"

"Oh, well... Man, I had this _crazy dream!_" she said, sitting back against the wall and rubbing her temples to help relieve her stress. "There was a weird pony with green eyes with no pupils, and we tried to make it into a statue, but Spike was frozen instead, and she turned into a cat, then she turned into me..." She lifted her head to look at all of them. "...and-"

She stopped, seeing me at the back of the crowd. I blushed as my ears turned down. I heard a little *sqee* as I tried to smile and did a small wave with a hoof.

We stared at each other for a minute, then she hung her head again.

"That wasn't a dream, was it?"

Everyone (including me) shook their heads as disagreement flowed from the little crowd. She started to tear up as she looked at us once more.

"Even... even that part... _*snif* _about Spike?"

I cleared my throat nervously and looked away, not wanting to be the bringer of bad news. Twilight sniffled for a minute, then began quietly crying, nearly driving me to tears. She had every right to be as sad as I was...he was a friend of both of us. Fluttershy began stroking her mane and shushed her. Pinkie sat next to her and hugged her.

After another 5 minutes, Twilight levitated a tissue from the desk and wiped her tears. She stood up, took a deep breath, and started towards me. I nearly freaked out, my instincts screaming at me to run away, but I held my ground. I knew I had a look on my face saying that I was scared as scared can be, feeling like a nervous wreck. Twilight stopped right in front of me, shut her eyes, and her horn began to glow. I instantly fell into a little ball and covered my head with my legs, shivering like a fur-less chimpony (a pony with weird ears, a long tail, and things called "fingers") in a snowstorm as I watched her from my cover. A wide, pale pink beam flowed out of the tip of her horn, running over me with a weird _*whrrrrrr*_.

After a deathly long silence, save the noise, it retracted into her horn. She remained quiet for a few minutes, then opened her eyes.

"I'm not getting anything... I don't have any idea who or _what_ this thing- Iiiee mean, she- is!"

I watched Pinkie breathe in with extreme drama, then all heck broke loose.

"She's the daughter of Discord who created her about 700 years ago even though she's technically 14 years old because she ages like a draconequus but she also has the powers of Discord and she's from a far away place which they named Chaosopia but she was teleported here before we turned Discord into stone- which, by the way, she was the pony spying on us in the bushes and disappeared in that pile of stars- and she was chased here by Thunderlane and that weird brown pony with the blue box thingy and that's why she ran into the library and met Spike! *gaasssspppppp* Right?"

My jaw dropped, and I could've sworn that it literally hit the floor. The ponies just looked at Pinkie with a surprised look on their faces. Even Twilight's eyes seem to bug. Then they looked at me.

"Is.. is that.. true?" Twilight inquired. I just closed my mouth, not even nodding in reply. She had explained it perfectly within a matter of seconds. Flawlessly.

"Ah think thayat's a.. 'yes'," Applejack confirmed. They looked back to Pinkie.

"Pinkie.. How did you know?" Twilight asked, dumbfounded.

"Just a hunch," she replied, *sqee*-ing as she smiled. "I was trying to tell you the whole time!"

"Well, at least now we know what you are," Twilight said peacefully, looking back at me. "So _that's_ how you saved me! You were able to catch me before I hit the floor!"

I was still staring at Pinkie, recovering from the fact that Pinkie was practically a mind reader. I was snapped out of my trance when Twilight cleared her throat.

"So, what's your name?"

I looked at Twilight with a blank look. I saw her shiver as chills ran down her spine.

"It's going to be a little bit before I get used to those... _eyes_... " I quickly looked away, my ears going down in a bit of hurt.

"Wait, n-never mind! I'm sorry!" Twilight quickly replied, waving her legs a bit in embarrassment. "I didn't know that was rude. I'm just not used to it yet." I looked back to her.

We ended up staring at each other again. Then Rainbow hovered above Twilight.

"What is _yoouurr naaaiimm?_" Rainbow said slowly, doing weird hoof gestures as if she was trying to teach me to talk. "Meee Rainbow Dash. _Heeww_ _yeeww beeeeee_?"

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash, wearing Spike's _Really?_ look.

"Rainbow.. Don't you remember her rampage? She obviously speaks Equestrian. You don't need to pretend to talk to her like an old CavePony."

She was taken back a bit, then facehoofed. She flew to the roof in annoyance.

"Well, then, why isn't she talking!?"

"She's probably just scared. Wouldn't _you_ be scared if you were what Pinkie said?" Rainbow was about to retort, but she shut her mouth and rolled her eyes instead, landing by the other ponies. Twilight, after momentarily looking at Rainbow with a triumphant look, came forward with a calm smile on her face.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle. This is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity. I guess you already met Spike..." I looked at the floor once more, guilty. "So, what's your name? Do you have a nickname? I heard Spike call you something like TP or CD."

"...My name..," I began slowly and shyly, "...is Chaotic Collage, but I'm called CC." The ponies were momentarily shocked, but Twilight was undaunted, brightening up as I spoke.

"Nice to meet you, CC. So, you're from _Chaosopia?_ Where's that? And how did you get from there to my library?"

"Well... Daddy says that nobody has found Chaosopia. It was a place _faarrr_ away from here, where he was safe to make things. Dad didn't come to Chaosopia for about 3 or 4 days, and he teleported me away from there to here before you _froze him._ Then I ran here and met Spike. I was scared of him at first, but I met Owlicious and she showed me that Spike was nice. Then he suggested that you ponies would be able to help me fit in. Then you walked in, and you know what happened after that..."

They all grinned along with Twilight. I guess it was because they had something with Spike I didn't know about.

"Well," Twilight replied. "In that case, I should show you around town. We'd best get started right away if you want to live here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Twilight... I have to go! I... uh.. have to frost cupcakes at Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie stammered, then disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"I best be off, too. I, um, need to work on that new dress order for an _important_ customer!" Rarity added, trotting out the door.

"Granny wahnts me tuh start makin' Apple Cahder for Cahder Seasin neyext week," Applejack quickly replied, with Rainbow Dash hastily flying after her saying, "Hey! Wait for me!" as they went out the door.

"And I have to go feed the animals," Fluttershy told Twilight. "We'll meet you later!"

I looked after them with a confused look. Why'd they leave so quickly? But Twilight placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go." She opened the door, and we trotted out into the main street. She gestured to the entire town while proudly saying,

"Welcome to Ponyville!"

* * *

**YES! YesyesyesyesyesYES! It's finally done! I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed! This took a LOT of my time over the weekend to finish! I'm sorry this took a little while. I've been REALLY dragged down with my classes, and we had a busy week. **

**But anyways, R&R and show this story some love by sharing it with others. If you guys find any errors, PLEASE tell me by PM or review. I'm also thinking about taking suggestions once the starting chapters are out, and when CC is given the "proper introduction". Also tell me what you think about the new storyline idea. If you have any other things you want to tell me, feel free to PM me or review! **

**Love yah all, and cy'all on the next page!**


End file.
